


Через неделю

by ilargia



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Виллинген-2006, первая победа Андреаса. Через неделю начинаются Олимпийские игры в Турине.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Через неделю

Андреас скинул куртку и плавно опустился на край кровати. От рук, от рубашки, кажется, даже от волос пахло пивом. В голове крутилась какая-то дурацкая песенка из тех, что становятся хитами у туристов на Октоберфесте, вперемешку с плохо исполненным австрийским гимном и теми словами, которые Томас шептал ему днём перед подиумом, обнимая его так крепко, что казалось, что ещё пара секунд, и он услышит хруст собственных рёбер.

Томас плюхнулся рядом и тряхнул головой, осыпая всё вокруг мелкими, чуть подтаявшими снежинками. Он уткнулся раскрасневшейся от мороза щекой Андреасу в плечо и пробормотал:

– Только, чёрт возьми, попробуй ещё раз сказать мне, что не заслуживаешь всего этого.

Андреас смущённо рассмеялся, чуть покачнувшись и пожав плечами.

– Да уж, теперь мне нечем крыть.

Томас прикоснулся холодными кончиками пальцев к запястью Андреаса и медленно начал очерчивать одному ему известный узор.

– Кажется, сегодня я был самым счастливым проигравшим на свете, – прошептал он.

– Через неделю у меня есть все шансы снова победить тебя. Хотя бы в борьбе за это звание. – Андреас кивком указал на стоявшую в углу сумку, из которой небрежно свешивался рукав красной толстовки с вышитым орлом и олимпийскими кольцами, и расплылся в мягкой улыбке.


End file.
